A Diary of a Monkey: A Naruto FanFic
by Misa Kagekatsu
Summary: Naruto is posed as a monkey, describing his daily life by diary entries. He experiences new things with all the other Naruto characters. Funny x 10!


The Diary of a Monkey: A Naruto FanFic

_**April 1**__**st**__**, 2008**_

Ooh, I'm so excited! Kakashi sensei got me a diary today because I'm a month old.I wonder where he got it. I'm home-schooled, by the way. One of my teachers, Iruka sensei, made me memorize the names of all of the species of monkeys, of which there are over 264! Phew! My brain is exhausted now. Oh, I'm Naruto and I have yellow spiky hair (which is rare for monkeys). Happy Fools' Day!

Naruto

_**April 2**__**nd**__**, 2008**_

Today Iruka sensei and my smart friend,(who thinks I am annoying) Sasuke told us that most of our cousins live in trees, but some even live on the scorching savannah! Before I was born, we were captured and were brought to what is now called a zoo. The good news is that our cousins came too! Now we can wave at them in our cage. Ooh…it's feeding time. I peeked and aww…it's just seeds _again._ I would go bananas for a banana!

Hungrily, Naruto

_**April 4**__**th**__**, 2008**_

After I applied the "cuteness" on some pesky humans, they started to read the box about us. I nearly fell off my vine listening to them! It was astounding to hear that the term "monkey" came from a German version of a story. What story… I do not know. I told this to the Hokage and even he, the leader of monkeys and the most knowledgeable, did not know. Wow! We screeched to tell our cousins. The people ran, (Hee Hee).

Laughingly, Naruto

P.S. I have decided that I am going to become Hokage one day. Believe it!

_**April 6**__**th**__**, 2008**_

Aaahhh! I was so petrified today. I had to hang upside-down on my prehensile tail today. At least it wasn't a hard landing. I was so petrified, that I got the feeling when you are about to go on a scary ride. Kakashi sensei had to push me to get on there. Finally I tried it and guess what? **I did not fall!** Eek! Don't tell Sasuke that I was scared, because he will think I'm a wimpy monkey. Oh, I just learned that Hokage doesn't have a tail. Maybe it is because he is an old world monkey. Most new world monkeys have tails, but it is unusual for an old world monkey to have a tail. I'll send him a card.

Naruto

_**April 7**__**th**__**, 2008**_

EW! EW! Double EW! I will _**not**_ trust humans again. Why? Well, in parts of southeastern Asia, they have monkey's brain as a delicacy. I gag at that part. Now, I will glare at every human with scorn. Humph!

Naruto

P.S. Kakashi sensei says that I am the #1 hyperactive monkey in history. A little harsh, eh? I'M STILL GAGGING!

_**April 10**__**th**__**, 2008**_

Maybe I will trust humans again. Since we are being tested for experiments…surprise! Here is the catch, they protest! People actually protest for the sake of using us in experiments. They actually care. I'm glad to know that we are being cared for, not forgotten. I will still glare at and love all passerbies. Also, I met a really pretty monkey named Sakura; she was teaching me cool words.

A contented Naruto

_**April 12**__**th**__**, 2008**_

I'm absolutely starving now. Ooh, here comes the trainer. Usually in the wild, we would eat nuts, seeds, figs, leaves, fruits, eggs, bugs and of course, bananas. We eat bugs all the time by grooming each other. I just looked and guess what? **Bananas!** Ooh ooh aah aah!

Naruto

_**April 27**__**th**__**, 2008 **_

I haven't written in a couple of weeks. Sorry. The reason is that I was still astonished to see my long lost cousin TenTen. She and her family got moved to another zoo. When I saw her, she was assisting a disabled lady. TenTen told me that monkeys are now being trained to help the disabled. I might be next! **  
**Isn't that cool?

Pondering Naruto

P.S. Sakura just introduced me to Ino; (she was kind of stuck up).

_**April 29**__**th**__**, 2008**_

Isn't it weird that I am so good at astronomy? Well, it is not. Kakashi sensei said that we are related to the first monkey who orbited earth, which was Albert the second. I believe that we were the first species to orbit earth, but I'm not sure. That is amazing to be up in space. Iruka sensei told me that his brother is in orbit. I think I'll write.

A Spaced out Naruto

_**May 1**__**st**__**, 2008**_

Can you believe that I've had you for a month now? Wow! We had a lot of fun. Now, you are to be packed away because we are moving. It is too cramped! I want to throw poop _**now.**_ Kakashi sensei will still give me classes. Did you know that in religion, we are noted as mischievous and smart? Hee hee. Maybe all bad people are born in the year of the monkey. Oh, it is time to part…Sayonara!

Naruto

P.S. I have just learned that Sakura and Ino love Sasuke. :-( Sasuke is also rolling his eyes everytime I tell him I will be the leader of monkeys, a Hokage. I tell him BELIEVE IT!

You BELIEVE IT too.

_**Please R&R!**_

_**If I get 5 reviews, I will write more funny anime!**_

**_~Misa Kagekatsu_**


End file.
